Aishi teru Naruto kun
by Naoki-Chan8
Summary: One-shot. Hinata et Naruto sont en couple. Ils se voient confier une mission de rang S. Cela paraît assez simple, mais si leurs destins en deviennent changés...? Deathfic.


_**Spoilers: Les personnages appartiennent a Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Nda: Je préviens les lecteurs que quand le texte est en gras, c'est ce qui se passe actuellement dans l'histoire et ce qui n'est pas en gras se passe avant l'actuel (ou se qui c'est passer avant quoi :P ) Ceux qui veulent mettre un peu plus d' d'émotions lisez cette histoire en écoutant la chanson Every time we touch de Cascada. :) Enfin bonne lecture!**_

__

_**Aishi teru.**_

**Le sang coulait abondamment de sont ventre qui avait maintenant un trou béant. Mourir. Elle était condamnée.**

- Hinata! Tsunade-Sama veut te voir!, lui cria Kiba.

- Hai! J'y vais tout de suite!, répondit-elle.

Hinata se précipita vers le bâtiment du Hokage.

- Hé! HÉ, HINATA!, hurla l'hystérique Naruto.

Elle se retourna et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. C'est impossible d'être aussi beau… pensa-t-elle. Le blond lui fit un sourire éclatant de blancheur.

Ces cheveux doré s'était allonger au fil du temps et était toujours désordonné comme à son habitude ; lui donnant une allure indéniablement sexy. Son air chaleureux donnait le goût de se jeter dans ses bras et le serrer contre soi. Ces grands yeux azur…Hinata aimait se perdre éperdument dans ceux-ci. La peau halée du garçon se différenciait des autres habitants de Konoha. Délicieusement belle…

Elle lui rendit son sourire.

- Naruto-Kun, toi aussi tu va chez l'Hokage?

Il lui répondit par un hochement de tête affirmatif. Il se rapprocha d'elle et passa son bras autour du cou de la jeune Hyûga. Le rouge lui monta au joue.

- Oui, elle avait réussit à conquérir le cœur de ce dernier. Cela faisait un an qu'ils se fréquentaient et à peine deux semaines que c'était officiel.

Le Jinchuriki posa un léger baiser sur la joue si pâle de Hinata.

- Au fait, bon matin Hinata-Chan.

Naruto la serra dans ses bras pendant un moment et l'embrassa fougueusement en passant sa main dans ses cheveux bleu nuit.

- Je suis content qu'on se soit enfin décidé de le montrer à tout le monde que l'on sort ensemble. Cela fait un bien fou de ne pas se cacher pour t'embrasser, dit-il. Je t'aime, Hinata.

- Je t'aime aussi, Naruto-Kun.

**- HINATA! Je t'en supplie! Vie, Hinata! Accroche-toi! Ne me laisse pas! **

**Les yeux bleus de Naruto débordaient de larmes. NON! Cela n'a pas pu se passer! C'était ****IMPOSSIBLE****!**

**- Narut…to-k…kun…C'est fini. L…le sort e…en est j…jeter...**

**- HINATA!**

- J'ai une mission à vous confier à vous deux. De rang S, dit l'Hokage. Des nouveau ninjas déserteurs de rang S ont été repérer à une nuit d'Ici. Votre mission est d'aller à cet endroit et récolter des informations. Vous partirez se soir. Au revoir et faites _attention _à vous.

Ils sortirent du bureau de l'Hokage, main dans la main et l'ordre de mission à la main.

**Il se jeta sur elle et l'enlaça très fort.**

Hinata attendit depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes Naruto. Le salopard…Il est encore en retard… se dit-elle en riant. Son regard nacré s'illumina quand elle vit le jeune homme s'approcher. Diablement beau… Le Jinchuriki arriva sans prévenir d'un pas rapide et encercla la Hyûga dans ses bras. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de celle-ci.

- On y va?

Elle acquiesça et ils se mirent en route.

**Elle tomba à genoux dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait. Naruto…**

Hinata se colla plus sur le corps nu de Naruto. Elle avait froid. Ils se regardaient tendrement dans les yeux. Il embrassa passionnément sa bien-aimée.

- Hinata, si tu savais comment je t'aime, murmura-t-il en passant sa main sur le visage lisse de la Hyûga.

Elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou du Jichuriki pour répondre a son ''je t'aime''. Ces déclarations avaient la même tendresse et passion que quand il lui avait dit la première fois. Leur amour n'avait jamais faiblit. Jamais. Toujours les mêmes sentiments qui s'accroîtrait au fil de leur relation amoureuse.

- J'ai tellement hâte que tu accepte de te fiancer avec moi, Hinata. Arrête d'avoir peur de la réaction de ton père. Il n'y a que toi et moi. Pas ton père, pas Neji, personne pour interférer dans mon amour pour toi. Et surtout pas la fierté de ton père, continua-t-il sérieusement.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Il avait raison. La Hyûga accepterait la demande de fiançailles de celui-ci. Après tout, avec la nuit d'amour qu'il lui avait donné cette nuit, elle lui devait bien ça. Pas seulement pour cette nuit, mais bien parce que elle l'aimait, follement, passionnément, tendrement, aveuglément. Personne n'a jamais pu faire battre sont cœur comme lui le fait. Des papillons naissaient par milliers dans son ventre quand elle le voyait.

Elle était prête à mourir pour lui.

**- Naruto-k…kun je…j'aurais t…tellement aimé m…me mariée a…avec toi…m…mais le destin en a…à décider autrement, dit-elle en crachant une grosse quantité de sang. **

Ils étaient arrivés. Le campement des Nunkins.

- Hinata…Essaye de voir s'il y a des pièges alentour, murmura Naruto.

- Hai…Byakugan!

''C'est bizarre…Ils n'ont pas mit de pièges…?'' se dit-elle.

- On peut y aller.

Ils avancèrent lentement vers les tentes placées négligemment sur une petite superficie dépourvue d'arbres. Hinata effleura une brindille qui trainait par terre. Erreur.

**- Hinata… Tu n'aurais pas du…Sais-Tu que tu es ma raison de vivre…? HINATA! Reste avec moi, cria-t-il.**

**- Naruto…**

**Son visage couvert de sang sécher, s'étira en un pauvre sourire.**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils combattaient avec acharnement, dos à dos. Ensemble. Il ne restait plus qu'un ninja déserteur a tué. Il était coriace. Le nunkin envoya une slave de kunai vers Naruto. Le Jinchuriki était tellement épuisé qu'il ne pouvait éviter tout ses armes.

Elle sauta instinctivement pour protéger sont bien-aimé.

Du sang gicla de son ventre, maintenant tailladé.

- NON!**HINATA!**

La rage de l'hôte de Kyuubi se multiplia par centaine. Il se précipita vers le nunkin et le tua avec sont rasen-Shuriken.

- Naruto-k...kun. Reste avec moi avant que je…je m…meure, supplia Hinata.

**- Hinata…Pourquoi…?**

**- Je t'…t'ai donné mon cœur. Si tu meures, je meure aussi. Ne…ne te sens p…pas coupable. C'…est **_**ma **_**décision. J'aurais tellement aimé me marier a…avec toi, avoir une ribambelle d'enfants blonds, te voir vieillir. Rire, pleurer, t'embrasser, toucher à tes cheveux doré, dans t…tes bras. T'aimer encore et encore. Jusqu'à la fin du monde. N…Naruto. Mon dernier souffle sera pour toi. Mon seul regret au…au final c'est que je n'aurais passé que un…un an avec toi et que notre enfant qui grandissait dans mon ventre n'ai pas pu survivre. Au moins, je…je t'ai aimé jusqu'au bout. J'ai une der…dernière faveur. Embrasse-moi…Naruto-Kun…**

**Les larmes coulant abondamment, il l'embrassa avec l'amour infini qu'il lui restait encore pour elle. **

**- P…promet-moi de protéger le village jusqu'à ta mort. De devenir le futur 6****ème**** Hokage. Promet-moi…Naruto-kun…**

**- Je te le promets, Hinata, dit celui-ci secoué par les sanglots.**

**- Bien…Je pourrais partir en paix, alors. Une dernière chose. Amène mon corps a K…Konoha...et ne m'oublie pas...**

**Il hocha la tête et la prit dans ses bras, se leva péniblement et se mit en route pour Konoha. **

**- Naruto-Kun... Aishi teru …, murmura-t-elle à peine audible.**

**Et elle ferma les yeux pour de bon en expirant son dernier souffle pour celui qu'elle avait sacrifié sa vie. **

**- Je t'aime aussi Hinata…, sanglota Naruto. J'accomplirais ma promesse, je deviendrais Hokage. Pour toi qui est morte pour moi…**

**_Fin_**

* * *

**NDA: Oui je sais...La fin est triste... J'ai pleurer quand je l'ai écrite :( Mais je lui fait une mort honorable, non? Aishi teru il parait que cela veut dire Je t'aime. Donc, dite moi ce que vous en penser! Reviews! :D**


End file.
